The purpose of the Animal Core is to consolidate the breeding, genotyping, care, and feeding of CF mice and the creation of the Pseudomonas agar bead model in order to achieve cost savings and to maximize the utilization of these valuable resources. In addition, the Animal Core will coordinate animals experiments so that different labs can study the same animals, where possible, and will provide uniform instruction for personnel in individual labs in methods of blood drawing, euthanasia, necropsy, processing of tissues and handling of fragile animals.